


Let's go!

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [22]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A glimpse at Halloween at the Tucker's. An All That Glitters drabble.





	Let's go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522593) by [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile). 



> Day 10 of 31. Prompt: Trick or Treating

The sun slid lower in the greyish blue sky. White wispy clouds marred the solid color. Nina pulled her sweater around her shoulders and opened the front door. A breeze tumbled dried leaves down the sidewalk. She began lighting the candles in the pumpkins. The bright orange gourdes were broken by ghostly white baby boos along the banisters and down the steps. So many pumpkins. Lance never did anything halfway.  
Although, she suspected he did it to make up for the Halloween’s he’d lost with Jacob while Maggie had custody of him…and to see the delight on Samantha’s face. He’d had her record their daughter’s giggle as she squished the pumpkin guts between her fingers.  
The front door flew open. “Let’s go, dad!” Jacob thundered down the steps in a track suit that looked exactly like what his father used to wear. His black hair was slicked in the same manner that Lance wore his.  
“Yea, dadee! Et’s go!” Sammy darted out the front door, her bright red cape flapping out behind her. Lance caught her before she made the porch steps.  
“Whoa, little red. You can go anywhere with Big Bad Daddy Wolf.” She bounced on his hip until he set her down on the sidewalk, chanting ‘go’ over and over again. Nina stifled a giggle with the back of her hand. “And what are you laughing at, Mrs. Wolf?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all.” Lance’s furry paw grabbed her hand from her face and pulled her into his arms, going in for a kiss. “Lance! Lance, no! Your makeup!” He growled as he chased her mouth. “Lance, stop it.” She giggled and kept turning her head back and forth.  
“Alright, alright, you sure you’re alright her by yourself?”  
“I’m not by myself.” She rubbed her swollen belly.  
“Right.” He leaned down. “Now, you keep your mama in line. She’s shifty one. She’ll try to eat the candy.” Their unborn child kicked at the sound of its father’s voice.  
“Liar. You’re the candy monster.”  
Lance shrugged. “Candy tax, mother fuckers.”  
“Go on.” She turned him around and herded him toward the steps. “The babies are ready to go.”  
“Candy, dad! Let’s go!”  
“Yes, dadee! Candee!”  
Lance turned and pecked Nina’s cheek. “We’ll back in a little bit.” The first groups of trick or treaters were already on the sidewalks in their costumes. Nina watched them until they were out of sight then sat in the rocking chair next to the big cauldron of candy.  
“Trick or treat!”


End file.
